Never piss me off
by themillionairebitch
Summary: Harry and Voldemort are happy living in the Manor but Bellatrix can be a pain in the ass. She learns that making Harry Potter angry can only lead to trouble. How will Harry solve his problem when Bellatrix is mocking him yet Again? *part of it is a Little sonfic. HarryxVoldemort. mention of other pairs.


**Never piss me off**

**So here is my first one shot! There is going to be a death but it´s not someone who we care about. It´s a songfic and I hope you like it! I don't own the song, Harry Potter or anything that might be owned… all except the story idea. That is mine. Just my imagination! **

**Sorry about the grammer and language. I´m not exactly the best at this… **

**Voldemort x Harry. One sided Bellatrix x Voldemort. Mention of Draco x Blaise and maybe some other pairings. **

**Voldemort is looking like himself with the white snake skin and red eyes but with a nose and hair like Tom Riddle, so he is a little of both. **

**I wasn't sure if it was M or T rated so I took M to be sure. **

Harry Potter was slowly walking down the grand halls of Riddle manor. The sun was shining through the windows and hit his face with its warm feeling. The paintings around him were buzzing with sounds from animals to old famous dark Wizards and potion makers. It was a weird kind of paintings which were hanging on the wall. The old nagging wizards hated all the animal because it was Harry´s paintings. He loved animals. Everyone. Rabbits, snake and especially dragons. A green Arogn Dracon with sharp razor blades across his back, was sleeping in front of his broken cage.

Harry dragged his finger over its back and its red eyes opened and stared at him. It kept laying there looking right at him. Harry smiled at it and continued down the hall. Harry loved the dragons but he weren't allowed to bring them home anymore. Harry couldn't help but laugh when he remembered the first night with four new dragons in the house. His lover had not been pleased.

_Harry could feel he was starting to wake up. But he was so comfortable that he tried to go back. But he needed to stretch his back so he lifted himself of the broad chest of his lover and looked down at him for a moment. His lover´s silk white skin was smooth and hard as marble. Harry ran a finger across Tom´s lip and he felt the slow breathing on the finger tip. Harry couldn't help himself and he dragged the finger down his neck and on his chest. Even though Tom was almost forty years older than him a six pack could be seen on his stomach. Harry felt a shiver run through him when tom sleepily moaned and turned his head to his right. Harry smiled and felt a mischievous thought hit him. he leaned down and kissed the white neck and moved up to the skin below the ear. His hand under the covers and teasingly he touched the skin on the lower stomach. His lover started breathing harder and when he suddenly leaned down and bit his nipple. Hard. Harry felt his lover wake up with a gasp. _

_But he didn't have time to see Tom´s face before he was flipped over. He laughed as a VERY grumpy dark lord now laid on top of him. the laugh turned into a moan when the dark lord moved his hips on grounded into Harry. Harry could feel his lover was hard. the dark lord leaned in a blew air into his ear. He moaned again. _

"_you want to tell me, how I suddenly found myself awake with a problem?" he carefully bit his ear. Harry who was already gasping answered; _

"_you had a wet dream? Getting a bit too old for that aren't you? Ah!" _

_Tom growled at him and smashed his lips upon his. Harry moaned into his lover´s mouth and his hand ran up his neck and into his hair. The dark thick hair wound between his fingers and he moaned when Harry pulled it. The Dark lord had had enough and his nails dug into Harry´s hip and moved his mouth down and onto his nipple. _

_At this point Harry was grinding against him and he stretched to make their bodies touch. The Dark lord moved down even further and dragged his tongue into his belly bottom. _

"_oh !Tom!ah…"Harry blushed red. His belly bottom was extremely sensitive. _

_He groaned in pleasure as he went lower. _

_But suddenly someone coughed. Harry sat up in fright but it turned out to be Serclas Downe who had been one of Tom´s favorite writers. Tom looked at him and snarled as he covered Harry´s naked body up with the blanket. _

"_what do you want?" _

_The old man gasped and held his hand on his chest to catch breath. Harry could feel his lover tense up and was properly about to scream at the picture, so he turned back and kissed his cheek. _

"_easy." He whispered in his ear. _

"_sir I just came from the west wing to speak with a lovely young lady miss Haward who-"_

"_THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"_

_The old man jumped in terror and went on quickly. _

"_yes, yes – um look at me sir the entire world of paintings is on fire."_

_The lovers looked at his ropes and beard truly now and saw how grilled he was. The dark purple rope was charred and a dark smoke still hung on to his beard where half was white and half was black. _

"_on fire?" _

_The lovers jumped out of bed and the dark lord grabbed his wand and magically dressed them in their ropes. They went out the door and Serclas followed through the paintings. _

"_How on earth did there break fire?" Harry yelled as they ran down the hall. _

"_I don't know Sir I went down the paintings on the left and suddenly a huge flame came in front of me!" _

_The three ran as fast they could until they saw the light from a fire in the corner of next turn. Suddenly a small roar was heard and Tom pushed Harry behind to shield him. _

_A thought hit Harry like a lightning. That roar it could only be.._

"_stay here." Toms stepped forward but Harry held him back. _

"_oh god Tom i´m sorry-" _

_A huge flame came around the corner and Voldemort pulled Harry as close as possible and with the other arm he lifted his long rope and magically made a shield so the flame went around them. Harry could feel a slight warm but he buried his face into the black rope of his lover. _

_The flame stopped on Voldemort took his wand out and made a silent spell. Water came out from the walls and the fire didn't stand a chance. Soon the fire was put out and only darkness and the dripping sound from the water was near. They walked to the corner and looked around it. As soon as they went around it gasping and coughing voices could be haerd._

"_I dare say-"_

"_How can it be possible?"_

"_in all my years-"_

"_SILENCE!" _

_All the pictures became quit but the looked modified and burned._

"_now what on earth happened here?"_

"_Sir if I may?" _

_Tom turned to the nearest painting and the it turned out to be a philosopher from Greece. His ropes were burned and a pair of men sat behind him and looked annoyed. _

"_yes. Speak."_

"_well we were in the middle of a discussing. The subject was Pythagoras sentence and then a huge flame came through the left frame side-"_

"_yes I know about the flames! Where did they come from?"_

_The paintings remained quiet. But then a small voice whispered._

"_it was a Dragon sir."_

_Oh no. Harry felt a shiver run through him. Voldemorts hall was ruined and several of the paintings destroyed. _

_The pair of lovers walked down the hall and stopped with a small painting of a girl standing with her grandmother holding hands. _

"_yes miss?" Tom voice was like silk when he spoke to the child and she blushed so prettily. _

"_well grandma was sleeping but I saw something move in the next frame ."_

"_Tom I´m sorry-" but Tom had already moved to the next frame and said lumos. _

_Inside the frame was a huge cave and inside it, a glaring pair of yellow eyes. _

"_this isn't my painting" Tom whispered. _

_He turned towards Harry very slowly. Harry felt a big lump in his throat. _

"_what is the painting doing here Harry?"_

"_I found it. In a small shop in the town. It didn't look like it was dangerous. It was just a painting-"_

_All the pictures hanging on the walls broke out in outrage. _

"_is he insane? A Dragon!" _

"_I have never in seen such a-"_

"_I told you Wilfred that boy didn't belong here!"_

_Harry felt tears rolling down his cbeeks as he looked around the paintings strring and yelling at him. he looked at his feet. _

"_i´m sorry-"_

"_sorry doesn't do it! We could have been killed!"_

"_my frame is ruined." _

"_if-"_

"_QUIT!"_

_Toms ringing voice cut through the others and everyone stopped. Harry still didn't look up, expecting the angry and disappointed face of his lover. he heard his lover walk towards him with strong steps. When he stood In front of Harry he lifted his head with a finger. Harry stilled cried. _

"_love. Look at me."_

_Harry just shook his head. _

"_Harry."_

_The dark lords voice didn't sound as mad as Harry expected. So Harry gathered the courage to look at him. _

_Green met red and Harry gasped when he felt a pair of lips on his forehead. _

"_love I know you didn't mean for it to happen but bringing a Dragon even in a painting, is dangerous. Why didn't you tell me?" _

"_I just- " Harry took a deep breath. "when I walked by and saw the picture I realized that I didn't live here." _

"_Harry you live here. You have for 3 years." _

"_yes I stay here. But I finally saw that no one can see it. There is not a single thing in this house except my clothes and toothbrush. All the furnitures, the kitchen, nips… the paintings… i´m sorry Tom I just wanted to _live_ here, not just stay like a sleep over." _

_The dark lord took his lover into his arms to embrace him. _

"_I understand. Your right I don't care about furniture at all."_

_Harry tried to pull away._

"_but, I care about you. If you think its important then we will find new things together and bring stuff from the Black manor here." _

_Harry gave a watery smile and leaned up to kiss him. _

_It was a small touch of lips but it meant the world to them. Harry pulled back, looked him in the eyes and whispered._

"_I love you."_

_Even though the dark lord never had been able to say it back harry knew he felt the same. _

_White lips attacked his again. This time he bit him hard and left Harry gasping. _

That had been a great night. Even though Harry had burned down a few things which couldn't be fixed, the sex afterwards was worth it. Maybe he should burn down things a little more often…

Tom had spelled the Dragon to be unable to breathe fire anymore. It couldn't leave its frame to attack the other paintings. Harry continued his small walk down the hall. He wasn't sure if Tom was down having the meeting but he was certainly not in the mood to find himself surrendered by them. Well maybe just Severus and Lucius. No one had hurt him when he was introduced but the nasty remarks and rumors about his relationship with the Dark lord could be rather hurtful. Maybe he should go visit Blaise and Draco? He always enjoyed an afternoon with them.

Step sounds from behind him were suddenly coming his way.

He turned to look back and right around the corner came Bellatrix. She hadn't noticed him yet but he refused to leave since he couldn't show her how scared she could make him. He knew he could over power her but the emotionally scares her face left him could be to her advantage.

He and Bellatrix had not gotten along from his first day. There was too much history between them. it had only stopped when the dark lord had punished them both. Harry had thought that he for sure was going to kick out Bellatrix but he refused. The dark lord explained that since their fight against the light still wasn't over she was simple to valuable to lose. Ouch. That had been a rather nasty fight between them.

So maybe he should stay out of trouble. They had been able to ignore each other for almost 3 weeks but meeting alone in a small hallway simple couldn't be a good idea. Damn it! Harry thought. Fine. I´ll leave. Since Bellatrix still hadn't seen him he went down a corridor and went up the stairs. He had barely stepped on top before he heard that annoying voice.

"Running from me little Potty? Can´t we find our own bedroom and toys?" Bellatrix said with a mocking voice. Harry hated more than anything when she commented on his age. Yes he was younger than her and the dark lord, so what?! He hated it, but one thing she could piss him even more off was-

"are ou lost? Should I help you find your _parents_?" the frizzy hair was now curled around her big evil grin and she stepped even closer to him.

Harry took a breath. "shut it bitch. I´m not in the mood so don't piss me off." He turned around to leave her a few steps down the stairs but he had barely turned before his arm was cut with a stinging spell.

In less than a minute he had turned and took her wand from her. He couldn't stop his actions before it was too late and a snap was heard before utterly silence. They both stood starring at Harry´s hands. In each palm he had a piece of wood from her now broken wand. Harry looked at Bellatrix still trembling with anger. The crazy witch was starring at his hands like she wanted them to burst into flames. And then she screamed.

"YOU BITCH! YOU SLUTTY LITTLE WHORE! HOW DARE YOU TO TOUCH MY WAND?! JUST BECAUSE YOU BEND OVER FOR EVERY GUY WHO ASK YOU SHOULD REMEMBER YOUR PLACE! YOU'RE NOTHING! NOTHING! JUST LIKE YOUR MUDBLOOD MOTHER! "

Harry was trembling and fisting the pieces of wand so hard now that his palms were bleeding. He tried to take a deep breath while Bellatrix kept screaming curses at him. how dared she speak to him about pure blood? she herself was nothing but an inbreed! And she was brainless! No Harry wouldn't stand for this! He. would. NOT!

…

a meeting including most of followers and the dark lord had finally ended. The summer warmth shun through the windows and heating up the room. The dark lord had decided to let them out to take a long walk. The deatheathers had thanked their lord and almost ran out to enjoy the weather. He stayed since the weather didn't have the same effect on him. He didn't like the sun. Reminded him to much of the days where he would walk around in the burning sun to afraid to walk back to the orphanage. So he preferred to stay inside usually with his lover. Speaking of which, where was the boy?

The huge was suddenly opened and Harry came through. When he saw Tom he smiled. But Tom came towards him instead of him coming to Tom. When he was close enough Tom leaned down and kissed the love of his life.

"Good afternoon Harry." He whispered and caressed his cheek.

"hey.." a lazy smile covered Harry´s face and he leaned towards the hand.

"did you look for me?_" _

"Actually I was singing when I decided to look for Severus." Harry said and pulled back.

"he is in the garden with Lucius. But a lot of my followers are out there as well." Tom knew how Harry felt about most of them.

"that's okay." Harry said and he went towards the other end of the hall where a big door leading out in the garden was.

Tom could hear him singing.

_I got this feeling on a summer day when you were gone…_

Tom only knew a few of the muggle songs Harry loved. This on he remembered. Suddenly a deatheather was beside him, gasping for breath and kneeled down in front of him. The dark lord looked at him and questioned his presence.

_I crashed my car into the bridge, I watched, I let it burn…_

"my lord… it´s mrs. Lestrange. I found her dead." The deatheather said. Tom didn't exactly feel anything close to sadness over her but he did wonder what had happened.

Tom listened to his lovers voice who was still not out of the hall yet. So he had heard of Bellatrix death.

_I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs…_

Tom growled and turned towards his lover. "you have got to be kidding." Harry just smiled an evil smile at him and left out the door to find Severus and Lucius. His last sentence was heard before the door slammed close.

_I don't care. I loved it… _

**Ya! Done. Hope you understood it… maybe a little weird... I hope it was okay. **

**For you who didn't understand it. Harry had had enough of her and pushed her down the stairs. Since she was Tom´s deatheather she kind of belonged to him. so its his shit… you know? **

**Okay well, that how I see it. **

**Please review **

**Bye!**


End file.
